Fayth's Wheels
by Insane Melody
Summary: While on a sphere hunt, the Gullwings stumble upon a sphere containing a person! When the sphere cracks and the person inside is awakened, the wheels of fate start to turn in a different direction... Naruto X FF X-2 Xover! Gullwing Girls X Naruto. Lemons
1. The First Wheel

A/N : I welcome you to my latest fic! A Naruto and FF X-2 Crossover! I dont own both of em, by the way!

* * *

-Undisclosed Area-

Bang!

Gunshots rang out in a cavern. Bullets pinging off mythril walls. Screams of rage and the clanging of metal accompanied the gunshots. A burst of magical energy escaped the firearm and slammed into the large fiend : A menacing red dragon. It gave out a minute twitch but it appeared to be unharmed for the most part. Taking a deep breath, it blew out a large stream of white hot fire towards a blonde girl in skimpy clothes.

"Eek!"

She screeched and instantly dove to the right to dodge the oncoming flames. Grunting, she skid to a halt and searched for a bottle of green liquid in her knapsack taking a big gulp from it. Aiming towards the large fiend, she threw the bottle at the beast's eye which made it recoil in pain. It reared it's large scaled head back and it felt something dig into it's side. The fiend swung it's massive claw to get rid of the attacker and noted with some satisfaction that it felt it's claws hit with something.

"Paine! Are you okay!?"

A silver haired woman with red eyes named Paine grunted and nodded her head. Standing up, ignoring the burns on her skin, she entered a stance with her sword raise up high, she closed her eyes and muttered something inaudible under her breath. Her sword glowed and sparked with red electricity, she ran forward and twisted her body to the side bringing her sword up from behind.

"_Armor Break!"_ She growled out and quickly took several steps back as the pain finally registered in the dragon's mind.

"Raaaawr!" It made an attempt to attack Paine once more but a bang made it pause momentarily before a bullet ripped through it's large claw. It took no heed to the small hole but it still felt a small sting. It roared once more and smashed it's forelegs to the cavern floor, it's maw closed with sparks of heat brimming from the edges.

"Girls! It's getting ready! We gotta move!"

Paine and Rikku nodded towards Yuna and ran in separate directions while Yuna moved forward towards the dragon, her clothes shining. She jumped up, her gun enveloped by a radiant light. She gripped it tightly and swung it upwards, the dragon reared it's head back as a large gash appeared between it's eyes.

Now stood, a brown haired beauty with a red, black and brown bodysuit. And you couldn't possibly miss the elegant blue sword in place of her long-range weapon. She smirked and tapped an earpiece in her left ear. "Hey, Shinra, looks like the dressphere is a success!"

"_Yes, my sensors and computer managed to record the data from the transformation…Remember, if you find another sphere, I might be able to turn into another 'costume'."_

Static was heard for a few moments before the connection was cut. Heaving the large blade, Yuna swung it a few times to get used to the weight. Words and various data whizzed through her mind, she furrowed her brows as there were some empty spots. Tapping the earpiece once more, she called Shinra and quickly backflipped to avoid a large fireball shot by the no longer stunned fiend.

"_I'm guessing you've found the data."_

"Yeah. I was wondering about that."

"_Each dressphere holds different abilities you can use. Those empty spots will fill up when you master certain abilities. Right now, you only have Power Break but once you master that, you;ll gain a new one." _

"Interesting…Well, let's give it a shot!"

The blade sparked, similar to what happened with Paine's sword only the energy was more of a copper colour than red. "Power Break!"

"Great job, Yunie! It's our turn now! Come on, Paine!"

"Hn…Right behind ya…"

The two girls rushed forward, Rikku from the left and Paine from the right. The blonde ran up the fiend's tail while dragging her twin blades into the scales. She jumped up and stabbed the fiend in the eyes, effectively making it blind. It roared in pain and reared it's head back, smashing it against the wall. Not hearing a squish, it took a large sniff to find the girl who attacked it before two blades dug themselves into it's belly with another stabbing it's neck. Greenish blood poured out of the wound but it was not dead yet.

"Yuna, finish him off!"

"Gotcha!"

The click of a gun signified that Yuna had changed back to her gunner outfit. She took aim and charged her pistol. With a large bang, a bullet escaped the hole and whizzed towards the dragon's head. It stayed still, a hidden smirk beneath it's blinded eyes. Surely, a bullet couldn't defeat a dragon of epic proportions? And this where the bullet pierced through the dragons hardened scales and eventually it skull.

It stood stunned before it slumped over, slowly disappearing into the air as pyreflies…

"Phew…Talk about tiring! But now, I can't wait to see what kind of sphere lies ahead! So come on, come on, come on!" Rikku ran forward past the still disappearing body and into a large steel door with several intricate designs.

"These designs…they hold magic…"

"What do you mean, Paine? But now that you mention it…some of these markings look…familiar…" Yuna raised a hand and traced a design similar to wings covered in tribal markings. Her eyes glazed over as she pressed her palm towards the door and pushed it gently. The door was quite light and it hardly made any noise when it was moved aside.

They walked in, weapons at the ready just in case if there were fiends inside. Minutes passed as they walked down a long winding corridor. It was dark. Rikku searched for a bomb core in her back pack and lit it. It glowed but the light from it fizzled and separated itself from the core and flew down to a chamber.

"Wh…What was that?"

"The air…it's thick…with magic. Dark magic."

"Dark magic? Don't you mean black?"

"No. This magic is dark. Evil. Malicious…"

The three girls fidgeted but steeled themselves. They continued their walk, noticing how the walls were covered in the same tribal designs. An uneasy feeling appeared in the pit of Paine's stomach. This definitely felt familiar. This kind of magic was similar to that place… Her knuckles whitened, she gripped her sword even tighter. She was ready this time. Whatever it is…

They finally reached the end of a corridor and looked around. It was a completely circular chamber, held up by four pillars. Each one glowing a different colour and covered in different design. Red with fire markings…Blue with bubbles…White with frost…Yellow with arcs of lightning… And in the middle was a large sphere. It was around six feet in height and quite wide, possibly around 30 meters.

"W-woah! That thing's huge! How the heck are we supposed to carry that thing!?"

"Rikku…Paine…There's…someone inside the sphere."

"Someone…? Hmm…" Paine took several steps forward and looked at the large sphere from all angles and sure enough, there was a humanoid figure inside of it. Although, it was hard to see what s/he looked like since the waves of memories within the sphere prevented them from doing so.

"Who is it…What if…it's not a sphere but a container?"

"What do you mean, Yunie?"

"A container for sealing a person. You remember Anima, Rikku?"

At this, the perky blonde nodded as well as inwardly shivering. That was Aeon that gave her the absolute creeps!

"I remember that to get him we had to do a lot of things to break the 'seal' to get him…And for a good reason, there were times when I couldn't just control him…"

'So…the person inside is sealed as well?"

Yuna nodded and walked towards the pillars and seeing chains on the floor which were connected to the pillars. Maybe…Just maybe…

"Girls! Let's try connecting these chain to the sphere! Something might happen!"

"B-but, Yunie! Wh-what if it's a fiend!? O-or something evil?" Rikku pouted and crossed her arms over her ample chest while Paine sighed and shook her head. "Whatever. Even if it is a fiend, we'll defeat it. We're pretty good at fighting after all." Walking over towards the fire pillar, she grabbed the chain and threw it over the sphere only for it to snake around the sphere and meld it into it. Paying it no heed, Yuna threw the ice chain over it while Rikku threw the water chain with Paine walking over to the thunder chain over it. Each chain snaked around and melded around the sphere before it began flashing through the four different elemental colours. Slowly, cracks appeared starting from the bottom before they started to spread upwards, The glow of the sphere dimmed before it turned dark. The whole chamber was bathed in darkness, the only sources of light came from the pillars which were unfortunately dimming as well.

CRACK

The three girls jumped in shock and readied their weapons. Maybe breaking this seal was a bad idea…The sphere suddenly glowed! Four different runes appeared. A rune of fire…A rune of ice…A rune of thunder…A rune of water…And beneath it was a magic circle…A very familiar magic circle.

Crrrrck…

They turned their heads toward the sphere and saw a figure standing inside it. The figure withdrew a sword from his/her back and swung downwards! The sphere shattered and the shards embedded themselves into the walls, pillars and some even dug themselves into the skin of the Gullwings.

"Who dares…awaken me? The Dark Aeon Knight…"

"Dark Aeon!" Yuna panicked. She remembered the battles she had with the Dark Aeons. How close she and her friends came close to dying more than once…They needed to run away! Pulling out her spare pistol, she quickly shot at the figure that was undoubtedly male due to his deep voice and figure.

The bullets pinged off his armor and into the wall, some barely missing her two friends.

"Hey! W-Watch it, Yunie!"

The large figure turned towards Yuna and waved his hand at her and soon she was struck by an invisible blow!

"Yuna/Yunie!"

Yuna collided with the floor and tried to get up while clutching her chest. That hurt…Whoever this guy is, he was no pushover.

"Yuna?" The figure lowered his hand and stared at the young woman. "Grand…Summoner…Yuna?"

The Gullwings froze and stared at the Knight as he attempted to take off his helmet. With a small click, he twisted the helmet to the left and took it off revealing a young man, seemingly around the age of 20. He had slightly pale skin and spiky, blond hair with bangs framing his face. What attracted them the most were his eyes. They were a soft blue but it wasn't exactly the colour that caught their attention. It was the magic circle within them.

"It is an honour to see you again, Lady Yuna." The Knight stabbed his blade to the ground and took a deep bow. "My name is Naruto. But you may know me as the Fayth as well."

Cue long silence…


	2. The Second Wheel

A/N : Second chap is up! I thank you all for the reviews! This isnt as good as the first, regrettably. I dont own NAruto and FFX-2.

* * *

-Chamber of the Fayth(?)-

Silence hung in the air…Several minutes passed as the Gullwings stared at the armor-clad Knight. It was during those moments that they finally managed to take a closer look at Naruto. His armor wasn't bulky but fitted him well, signifying a lean physique. Instead of the colour black, his armor was a dark purple with horns on his pauldrons, a streak of red from his left pauldron to his left gauntlet, a sword sheath on his back accompanied with a small purple and black shield and finally, his helmet had a visor and the lower half could be shifted apart meaning that his face could be seen when they were moved aside and on it was a pair of curved horns. All in all, he looked very intimidating…except for the smile on his face…and the pearly whites…and was the air sparkling around him?

The Gullwing girls took a wary step back as the Dark Aeon Knight stayed in his bowing position. "Yunie…do you know this guy?" Rikku mumbled towards Yuna but she shook her head slowly. Paine somehow managed to get her nerves back and she took an experimental swing of her blade before pointing the tip towards the Knight. "How are supposed to know you are what you say you are? For all we know, you're one of the Dark Aeons seeking revenge against Yuna. Especially since she managed to beat most of you."

Although it couldn't be seen, Naruto had a small grin on his face before rising up from his position. "You wish for me to show proof? Proof that I am who I claim to be?" He nodded more to himself than to the girls. His helmet dissipated into black and purple flakes. His stabbed blade shrunk to the size of a knife which he quickly flipped a few times to get a feel for it. With that done, his armour dissipated into flakes as well leaving him in black pants, open toed sandals and an orange coloured vest with black diagonal stripes and underneath that vest was a magic circle. A summoning circle, to be exact.

Yuna's eyes widened at the sight while Rikku turned green at it. The magic circle slowly shifted and changed colours before settling on a winged figure…Valefor. Naruto grunted and the image of the winged Aeon came to life before it shrunk into a single writing most likely used in ancient times.(Kanji) If it was read properly, it would be 'Winged Terror' or should the Al Bhed read it, it would be 'Majestic Beast of the Sky'. The kanji and the circle disappeared and melded into his skin. His pale skin turned brighter, several rings linked together appeared on his left ear lobe, his spiky hair flattened and grew at a fast rate while slowly turning into a bright red coulour, a pair of clawed greaves appeared on his legs and finally, two large massive wings burst out from his back, flapping all the while until he was a few inches off the ground.

He bowed once more, his voice which was deep and powerful was now soft and almost melodic…like a bird. "My lady…I believe…this is proof?" Yuna stared up in shock. Those eyes…that voice…that hair… Valefor? Yuna walked over towards the now transformed Knight and held his face with her small hands taking in the features of Valefor-Naruto. The Knight closed his eyes and floated back to the ground, his wings and other features disappeared and turned into pyreflies before fusing together. Behind Naruto, was a figure all too familiar to two of the Gullwings. It was the first Aeon summoners would have and the first to get attached to. The ethereal form of Valefor let out a cry and it quickly turned into a single pyrefly which circled around Yuna and Naruto before entering the body of the latter.

"Told you…" Naruto fainted and fell in the arms of Yuna who was still holding onto Naruto's face until a few moments ago. "Eep!" Yuna squeaked, looked around and quickly flushed at the amused faces of Rikku and Paine(although she had her back turned, it was still evident by the slight shaking if her shoulders). Sigh…She had a feeling this would not go well…

-Celsius, Deck-

"I disagree! I want that..that…person off my ship!"

"And I have to disagree… His aura is quite different. He requires further research."

"I don't really care. If he knows Yuna then doesn't that make him a friend?"

"_Eteud!_ That pink bitch knows Yuna and she wants to…to…What's that word?"

"Kill? Demolish? Sabotage?"

"Yes! Any of those words will do!"

The three males upon the ship were in a heated discussion over the 'guest' that the three girls brought. With the way Yuna was holding him, Brother was quick to jump to a conclusion that the blonde had seduced Yuna to bring him on the ship in an 'injured state' so he can steal their spheres!...Though when he brought that up, Yuna stared at him with eyes that made him want to run away.

"They're making too big of a fuss over him…"

"It's Brother…What do you expect?"

Rikku nodded and hopped off the railing she was on before tapping her cousin on the shoulder who was seemingly lost In thought. "Yunie! Do you know him?"

"Hmm? What was that?" Yuna turned around and looked over Rikku with glazed eyes. What happened in that chamber still filled her mind. It was…weird to see all that happen but it was all too familiar…Valefor…How long was it since she had communicated with her first Aeon? Her first Aeon to help her in battle… And this man…He had 'summoned' Valefore and fused with it. Dark Aeon Knight…The Dark Aeons…One grueling battle after another…They were the battles which made them go past their limits. There were times when she thought she might die but then he came running for her. He came to save her…With his blue eyes…and his blonde hair…It was hard to miss him…That was why she approached Naruto. In that moment, he looked exactly like him but with subtle and yet, not too subtle differences.

"Missh Yoona, he ish awake!"

"Eh? That fast?" Not caring or noticing that Rikku was leaning on Yuna's back, she ran off to the elevator to talk to Naruto. With a yelp and a squeak, Rikku fell to the ground while Paine smirked at the sight.

"Come on…I wanna talk to him too…Boys! The guy's awake…" Paine walked over to RIkku and grabbed her by the crook of her arm and pulled her up, ignoring the sniffles of the young Al Bhed. She was in no mood for Rikku's 'blubbering'. Sighing, she grabbed RIkku and looked her over, ignoring her surprised yell. Finding a red spot on the blonde's forehead, she rolled her eyes and kissed it once to silence the young girl. "P-Paine!?"

Using what little of the Al Bhed language she knew, Paine muttered out a "…_Crid ib…_" which Rikku for once In her life, followed the command.

-Celsius, Cabin-

Naruto was in awe. It wasn't everyday that you get to see clouds from a very high point. He had been sealed for a very long while. How long? He didn't know. He remembered the destruction of Zanarkand, the many defeats of Sin, the long and hard battle of Yuna and her guardians…and that was it… His memories were hazy…He knew he was _the Fayth…_but he wasn't a summon either. But one thing was for sure…He had the ability to combine with them.

Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair and scratched his cheek absentmindedly before his hand rested his knife. "Huh…" He flipped it around a few times before spinning it around by the tip. He tensed, however, when he heard footsteps rush up the stairs. Clutching the knife, he waited…and he pounced!

"Raaaaah!"

"Eek!"

"L-lady Yuna!" Naruto panicked and he quickly stood up, stored the knife in a small sheath by his side and helped her up and fussed over her like a servant to his/her master. He dusted her clothes off with her hand, not noticing that Yuna had a very evident blush on her face as his hands kept brushing against her breasts and bum.

"There! All clean, milady! I'm sorry for attacking you. I thought it was the enemy!"

Taking deep calming breaths, Yuna placed a hand over her heart and looked Naruto in the eye. "I want answers…"

Immediately, he answered. "Yes, my lady!"

"Um…You…don't need to call me that. Just call me Yuna. I'm no longer a summoner."

Cocking his head to the side with brows furrowed. He nodded albeit reluctantly. "Very well…Yuna…" It was an uncomfortable feeling to just say her name without a title but if she wishes it, he had to follow.

"Yunie!" Rikku tackle-hugged Yuna from behind and behind her were the rest of the Gullwing crew walking at a slower rate while Brother was eyeing Naruto critically all the while. The blonde shifted slightly, a bit uncomfortable at the stares from the Gullwings even more so when the girls moved closer ready to start their interrogation.

Rikku was the one who started it. "So..um…who are you supposed to be?"

Naruto stood up straight and bowed deeply. "I have already introduced myself to you three..But with the new arrivals, I will do so once more. I am Naruto, the Dark Aeon Knight. And I have been tasked to join your crew in finding spheres. "

"…But why? We've just met and we certainly don't trust you just yet."

Naruto nodded slowly. "I understand. Trust is everything between an Aeon and it's summoner. All I ask is you let me do my job."

"Your job?"

"I have been assigned by the leaders of the Farplane to aid you three in your mission for in the future, you will be faced with a trial. A trial that you must face. I am here to aid you. To give you my power. As the Fayth and as a Dark Knight."

"You mentioned that In the cavern as well. What do you mean by…You are the Fayth?"

Naruto's expression grew grim and he lowered his head slightly which caused his bangs to cast a shadow over his face. "I cannot say. I have no memories of my past other than my name and my mission…and It is also not my place to tell you." Yuna, Rikku and Paine sighed in unison before looking up at Naruto who had a thoughtful look on his face. "What's the matter?"

"There's…a sphere…Somewhere in Killika island…In the Chamber of the Fayth…"

"What! How do you know this!?" Brother practically screeched his question which made the others flinch. "I can sense certain spheres and this one has a special feature about it…Something…familiar…"

Yuna looked over at Buddy who took out something similar to a PDA. "He's right! It's weak but there's definitely a sphere! I say we get it before other sphere hunters swarm the place!"

The girls looked over at each other and nodded before looking at Naruto. "You're right. There is a sphere but we still can't trust you so we want you to…" Paine was interrupted by Rikku's bubbly voice. "So you're coming with us, big boy!" Rikku grabbed Yuna's and NAruto's wrists and dragged them off to get ready.


End file.
